digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
11 Minutes With Area 11
11 Minutes with Area 11 is a series of vlogs made by Area 11. These videos document the band's various activities, including recording various Area 11 songs and performing at gigs. The series ended a while ago, with the last volume coming out on January 24, 2014. The band however, began vlogging again with the Area 11 Vlogs series. Volume 1 Volume 1 was made under 'Breaking the Boredom ' and is a 'Sparkles* Film'. In this video Area 11 go into the studio to record. Leo is tracking drums for Euphemia and Sparks can be seen playing Bass guitar for the first time on Euphemia, possibly tracking it for early Blackline demos. Parv can also be seen tracking the start of Euphemia which later became the end of Vectors on the Area 11 album All The Lights In The Sky. Luke decided to sing Parv's solo as he forgot how to play it himself and then only needed one take to record his part of the song. Sparkles* begins to record the vocals and the line 'This could fuel the revolution!' is recorded by everyone in the studio. This was filmed at Confetti in Nottingham. Volume 2 Volume 2 is also recorded under 'Breaking the Boredom ', is another 'Sparkles* film' and a 'Giga Production'. Parv mentions in this volume that this is filmed from within the Echochamber. In this video Area 11 are playing The Legendary Sannin and Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill. At this point it seems that Sparkles* did not have his Keytar, as he is using a normal Keyboard. Parv also mentions Sparkles* tattoo and for the viewers to guess what it means. This tattoo is an 8-bit ghost with a cassette tape over its face, one of the logos of Sparks' previous band Ghost Cassette. Leo can be seen tracking drums on another track that is possibly The Legendary Sannin. This was recorded at The Echochamber, Random Recordings, The Rescue Rooms, The Salutation Inn and Some Lake Somewhere. Volume 3 This is the first 11 Minutes with Area 11 that was made under Yogscast Studios and mainly shows Area 11 playing a gig for Namco Bandai's Shiftylook at the London MCM. Through out the gig Area 11 are seen playing; DOTA 2 Beta Key, Knightmare/Frame and Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill. Sparkles* can be seen to be wearing a Core Drill necklace from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann . In this 11 minutes with Area 11 is the first appearance of Sparks' Keytar, which is a Roland Ax-Synth. Volume 4 Parv and Martyn Littlewood can be seen eating Burger King Jaffa Cake ice creams at the start of the video. In this video Area 11 play a gig for the last time with Luke before becoming a four piece at ALCON 2012. Superpowerless also played ALCON 2012 with the help of Kogie on Drums and Leo on Bass guitar (they seem to have swapped roles). The guys spend some time before the gig trying out some games and talking to Kyle Hebert, who voiced Kamina in the English dub of Gurren Lagann. Area 11 played an early version of Vectors that had 'the music box is out of time, I saw you listening while you cried' lyric instead of 'A music box, a lullaby, A restless sleep through an IV high' At the end of the video Sparks attempts to play the accordion, badly. Volume 5 Volume 5 starts off with Leo telling a horror story about Parv before it cuts to Bōsōzoku Symphonic while it shows Area 11 setting up and sound testing for the gig later that night. In this video, Area 11 was the opening act for My Vitriol at the KOKO in London on the 8th May. In this video it shows Area 11 performing Knightmare/Frame and then Shi_No_Barado with Beckii on stage with them. Clearly from this video Sparkles* was very excited to be back on stage performing again. At the end of this video you see Sparks, Leo and Parv playing a version of Europe's "The Final Countdown". Volume 6 The start of this video features Sparkles* after going to the dentist with a chipped tooth where he has had anesthetic, as you can tell by the bad speech. After this the video cuts to sound testing of GO!! FAP and finishing with Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill. After finishing sound testing the video cuts to the band on stage ready for the opening of the gig. Then the trade mark System;Start followed by Vectors is seen and Sparks looks very excited to be giging. Take a moment to fangirl over Sparks' screaming. After finishing Vectors, Area 11 follow on with Dream & Reality which then leads into the end of the video with a shot of Parv playing guitar. Volume 7 The video starts with the band in a taxi on the way to record somethings. Parv discusses how he lost his wallet when Area 11 supported Champagne which was later found in the back of his AMP. NHK World ( a big Japanese network) had come to record some parts for Area 11s feature on J-Melo ( a Japanese TV show). They discussed with the band their Japanese influences and recorded them as they practiced. Adam<3 had recorded this footage for the 11 minutes with Area 11. Volume 8 Volume 8 of 11 minutes with Area 11 shows the band travelling to their gig in Brighton. On their tour bus they show off the 'easy sleep 9000' which allows band members to sleep easily while on the road. When they arrive at Brighton, Parv and Leo give a little tour of the Japanese festival where they performed. Leo and Parv also came across a bear on their travels around the festival. They went on to put forward their idea of chibi plushies of the guys. The band and Beckii met with many different Area 11 fans through out the day selling merch and signing things! Later it shows the band sound testing before their gig and testing out the smoke machine. At 6.07 minutes into the recording Sparks says 'Alright, Cassandra's connected'. It was rumored that Cassandra was either Sparks' Keyboard or Guitar but he didn't play either at Brighton's gig suggesting 'Cassandra' is a piece of equipment. Its been suggested that Cassandra could be the name for the bands backing tracks/digital usage as Sparks' previously stated that guitar can be played by either himself or Cassandra now that Luke has left. As the band use backing tracks with guitar on this is highly possible. The video then fades into playing the album version of Tokyo House Party over the live footage of the band playing this. The band was ill at the gig which may be why they didn't use the live audio. This then went on to show the first time the band had played Tokyo House Party live and the great reaction from the crowd! Volume 9 Volume 9 of 11 minutes with Area 11 shows the band at karaoke messing around with a big TV. It also shows flashes on the band at home in their flat introducing the video and talking about things. The guys also spend some time trying on a range of different coats for the photoshoot they were going to be shooting. After the photoshoot we get a tour around Leo and Kogies new flat in Bristol and them looking at the new merch that they got sent in the post. The video then takes us to Area 11s gig in Bristol at The Louisiana which shows live clips of some of their set. The video is finished up with Parv and Kogie playing strip table football. Category:General Category:Area 11 Category:Videos Category:Vlog